deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Vladimir Menshikov (Kane Chronicles) Vs Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter)
This it a battle between two of the most powerful magic users in their respected media: Vladimir Menshikov- Russian Leader of the 18th Nome of the House of Life and third most powerful magician of the world Vs Lord Voldemort- fearsome dark wizard whose actions and name alone spread fear across the magical community for years Both are powerful opponents and in this magical battle to the death, we only have to ask one question: WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Vladimir Menshikov weapons Long Range: Ha-di *Divine Word for 'Destroy'; explodes its target Mid Range: Sa-mir *Divine Word for 'Pain' Mid Range: Ha-wi *Divine Word for 'Strike' Close Range: Staff *a two metre long staff that can be turned into a creature and harness magical powers Special: Heh-sieh *Divine Word for 'Turn Back' Special: Sa-hei *Divine Word for 'Bring Down' Shield: N'dah *Divine Word for 'Protect' Lord Voldemort weapons Long Range: Avada Kedavra *Jet of green light; kills instantly Mid Range: Cruciatus Curse *Curse that causes immense pain to victim Mid Range: Imperius Curse *Curse that controls its victim Close Range: Nagini Special: Apparition *Voldemort can instantly appear next to his opponent Special: Reductor Curse *Curse that can destroy inanimate objects with a lot of force Shield: Protego *A charm that reflects and absorbs most minor spells X-factor Total X-factor Vladimir Menshikov- 250 Lord Voldemort- 230 Edges Long Range: The Avada Kedavra is almost a spam but, can kill its target, while the Ha-di spell destroys the ground and surroundings. Edge: Lord Voldemort Mid Range: Ha-wi and Sa-mir are both powerful spells and would be tied with the Cruciatus and Imperius Curses, but Ha-wi actually can cause damage. Edge: Vladimir Menshikov Close Range: A staff against a snake. What else is there to talk about? Edge: Vladimir Menshikov Special: The Sa-hei and Heh-sieh spells do a lot of damage but, the Reductor Curse and Apparition combination balance this out. Edge: Even Shield: Virtually no difference, as far as I can see. Edge: Even Battle Vladimir: Voldemort: The battle starts with Voldemort, Nagini and three Death Eaters apparating in the streets of St. Petersburg. They enter a room in the Hermitage and encounter a Russian security guard. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse, which misses. The Russian turns and casts the Ha-di spell, killing a Death Eater. Voldemort casts yet another Killing Curse, hitting the magician. Vladimir and three Russian magicians turn a corner, hearing the noise. Voldemort and his Death Eaters point their wands at the magicians. Vlad casts Sa-Mir causing a Death Eater to writhe in pain. Voldemort casts the Cruciatus Curse at Vladimir, who deflects it with N'dah. Vlad and his remaining Magicians withdraw further into the 18th Nome. Voldemort takes Nagini to find Menshikov. The other two Death Eaters turn a corner just as a Russian emerges out of a room and casts Ha-Wi at one of the Death Eaters, knocking him down a flight of stairs and breaking his neck. Voldemort apparates to the room and releases Nagini onto a Magician. The snake bites into the Russian, severing the Carotid and Jugular veins. As Nagini slithers away, Voldemort casts the Imperius Curse on a magician and forces him to scout out the area for him. Deadliest Warrior In my opinion, Vladimir Menshikov gets this due to better Mid and Close Range edges as well as more X-factors. Notes The battle is 5 Vs 5 and is set in St. Petersburg. Just to clear things up, Divine Words are the name of the most powerful magic used in the Kane Chronicles. Vladimir and his magicians can literally burn up if they over use their magic. Voldemort is only permanently killed if his horcrux is destroyed. I WILL NOT be accepting any rude or stereotypical comments as these are NOT votes. DO NOT hold conversations on this blog. Voting ends in two weeks. Category:Blog posts